The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display.
A head-mounted display (HMD) is known. The HMD is mounted on a head of each user and capable of presenting an image to the user on a display or the like placed in front of the eyes. Control of a display image in the HMD is, in related art, performed by a dedicated input apparatus connected to the HMD. In this case, for example, it is necessary to bring the input apparatus when the HMD is carried or it is necessary to individually take out the input apparatus upon an input operation. Therefore, there is a problem of lack of convenience. In view of this, for example, a glasses-type HMD in which an operation unit is provided to a temple portion is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-258209).